fallingskiesfandomcom-20200222-history
Fighter 11
This fighter is a member of the 2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment. Story |-| Season 2= "Worlds Apart" When Tom wakes up from his surgery, after accidentally being shot by Ben, this woman is talking to other fighters, and when Tom awakes and starts shaking the 2nd Mass residents hands, she walks up to Tom, greets him and shakes his hand. "Shall We Gather at the River" When the 2nd Mass travel back on the road to Charleston, they start crossing the fixed up bridge that was destroyed by a Beamer before. She is seen briefly walking around the bridge before crossing it. On the other side of the bridge, she watches as Tom is blown up on the bridge by Pope, and witnesses Tom later come out of the lake. "Compass" This woman arrives with the 2nd Mass at there new camp at the airport carrier. She can be seen multiple times walking around the airport and after Avery arrives she can be seen listening in as she speaks to the 2nd Mass. After Jimmy's death, she listens to Weaver's eulogy and places a handful of dirt into the grave. Later she leaves the airport with the 2nd Mass. "Love and Other Acts of Courage" After a explosion is heard in the distance, this fighter can be seen walking in a hurry. "Molon Labe" This fighter defends the hospital from the Espheni forces, and witnesses Boon being gunned down by a Mech. She later leaves the hospital when they are forced to retreat. "Death March" The next week on the road as they reach the bridge to Charleston, she sees the destruction of it and later listens to Weaver's speech. "The Price of Greatness" After the 2nd Mass is found by Jim Porter, they are brought into the underground Charleston mall. This fighter is present when they are forced to hand in their weapons, and argues about handing them in. Later that night she is forced along with the 2nd Mass to the Common Area to be detained. |-| Season 3= "On Thin Ice" This fighter is seen walking around the camp. "Collateral Damage" This fighter is part of Daniel Weaver's team of fighters to fend of the mechs to give Tom Mason's team enough time to destroy the nuclear power plant. "Badlands" This fighter is seen talking to another fighter. She later attends the reveal of the Liberty Tree, and after an explosion is heard close to Charleston she runs to get in position to defend Charleston. "At All Costs" This fighter is seen walking around Charleston during the night. "Search and Recover" This fighter is seen moving supplies around Charleston. "Journey to Xilbalba" This fighter spectates the Liberty Tree while talking to other fighters. "Brazil" A few days later, when the Volm have finished their weapon to take down the grid and destroy the Boston tower, this fighter is part of Tom's team that rides in a cargo crate on a barge to the tower, she witnesses Kadar and Cochise fire the weapon, and take down the tower and cheers after it collapses. This fighter parties with the other 2nd Mass members. The next morning she is present when Weaver tells the 2nd Mass that the Volm want to ship them off to Brazil, and is told to pack their supplies as they are leaving before they have the chance to herd them off. Preparing to leave, the Volm interrupt their plan and force them to lay down their weapons, but the Volm leader is convinced by Tom that they need to stay and fight, they are given back their weapons and they travel on the road. |-| Season 4= "Ghost in the Machine" 22 days in, the 2nd Mass finally return to Charleston, and as soon as they arrive they are attacked by Airships and Mega Mechs. The Beamers start deploying Obelisks which emitted a laser fence. The Obelisks are placed around most of the 2nd Mass but this fighter survives and is placed in a ghetto camp. "The Eye" This fighter gathers when "The Ghost" reveals himself. "Saturday Night Massacre" After Lexi emerges from her cocoon, she walks through Chinatown, and this fighter along with most of the 2nd Mass fighters point their guns at her, however she uses her powers to stop everyone from moving, then puts down Lourdes Delgado. This fighter prepares for the battle with the Espheni, and is one of few fighters that survived when the street was destroyed by a gas leak. She later hides in the fallout shelter with the remaining survivors. "A Thing With Feathers" The next day, this fighter leaves the fallout shelter and helps search for any survivors. Later that night, she sits in as the remaining survivors give a toast to the people who died in the battle. "Til Death Do Us Part" This fighter helps along with the 2nd Mass and Chinatown survivors clear rubble from the streets. Later, she attends the wedding of Anne Glass and Tom Mason. After Shaq interrupts them, she watches as he blows the whistle that causes the Beamer to unearth itself. "Shoot the Moon" After Chinatown is attacked by a portable harness farm, and the Espheni Power Station is destroyed, Anthony arrives back to Chinatown with this fighter and other fighters, as they were on a mission while Chinatown was being attacked. |-| Season 5= "Find Your Warrior" This fighter listens's to Anne's speech about finishing the war, as they now have the upper hand. Along with the 2nd Mass, she helps build a barricade to defend Chinatown. After Tom Mason arrives back, she listens to his motivation speech about getting mad, to find your warrior, and that now is the time for overkill. This fighter attends Denny's funeral. "Hunger Pains" Like all the fighters, this fighter regularly took shifts on the barricades, as mass skitters continued to attack Chinatown. This fighter is present when Sara reveals the truck load of food and cheers at the sight of food. "Hatchlings" This fighter is seen at night gathered around the fire. "Pope Breaks Bad" This fighter witnesses the confrontation between John Pope and Tom Mason. "Non-Essential Personnel" This fighter leaves Chinatown for DC. She fires at the man who begins to shoot explosives at the 2nd Mass. She helps load half of the 2nd Mass's ammunition in exchange for Weaver, and later unpacks it after Weaver convinces Marty to join the 2nd Mass. "Respite" This fighter arrives at the whiskey distillery with the 2nd Mass, and unloads the supplies as Daniel Weaver tells the 2nd Mass that they will be staying here for the next few days. She is seen walking around the distillery. "Everybody Has Their Reasons" This fighter arrives at the naval base with the 2nd Mass. The 2nd Mass get settled in, however the next day the 2nd Mass are all taken prisoner, as they have been identified with possibly being collaborators. This fighter is forcibly moves to the brig, with a solider holding her hair while leading her. "Stalag 14th Virginia" This fighter and the other 2nd Mass fighters watch inside a cage as the Masons are about to be gunned down on the firing line, however the soldiers do not shoot on their command. A truck soon storms into the base, and 2nd Mass reinforcements come out of the truck and releases this fighter and the others. She watches as Daniel Weaver stabs and kills Katie Marshall, who wasn't fully human and just an Espheni clone. "Reborn" This fighter defends the naval base from the Black Hornets. This fighter is present at the 2nd Mass's last campfire together. It is assumed that this fighter stayed behind to defend the naval base, as the Black Hornets are sure to attack again. After Tom kills the Queen, all Espheni forces are killed. Months after the war, she attends the ceremony at the Lincoln Memorial. This fighter is seen speaking with Isabella and other 2nd Mass fighters. She listens to Tom's speech about the war. Appearances Gallery Ivette-2x03.PNG 528698_432973176741990_382544468_n.jpg Ivette-2x09.PNG 562819_10151106642495358_1311778594_n.jpg Fighters-S5.PNG S05e01 213.jpg S05e01 572.jpg Ivette-5x07.PNG 2ndMass.PNG Jason2.PNG Ivette 5x10.PNG Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment Category:Humans Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5